The Gap In Her Heart
by Can't Decide a Pen Name
Summary: She was the forest sage, and he was the Hero of time. Their paths would only cross when it was necessary. But now, no one can fill that gap he left in her heart. Just a little drabble


**This... is an idea that I could NOT get out of my head! **

* * *

><p>The water rippled at the touch of her finger. Her blue eyes were sad. Her green hair curled around her face, and was now long enough to drape over her shoulders. Her green sweater was still neat and clean, like it was brand new.<p>

Though the truth was that it was actually quite old- about ten years or so. She herself was ten years old- she had been that way for twenty years. Ah, the gift of immortality.

But being able to live forever had it's disadvantages.

The girl watched her reflection come back into place, and she poked the clear water once again, making her image fade away once again. She missed him. She missed him so much. He was her best friend, even though she felt stronger then that about him. She loved him. She loved him so much. Yet, he left her.

It wasn't his fault though. The great Deku tree, before his spirit went to the Great Goddesses above, had told him to go. He had to save the world- save it from Ganondorf and all his darkness. It was then revealed that she was immortal, the protector of the forest temple. She got to see Link again- only he was an adult.

A hylian. He was a hylian. He was always meant to grow up. She wasn't hylian. She was meant to stay a child as well as everyone else in the village. Not that it mattered- she was to only stay at the temple now after becoming the forest sage.

Her reflection was back again, staring right back at the girl with large blue eyes. The reflection was telling her that he was happy, and that she shouldn't be sad. She knew he was happy. He had found love now. He had settled down after being the hero of Hyrule. He lived happily on the ranch with the farm girl- Malon was it?

She hugged her legs in tighter, her chin resting on them as she watched the waterfall, the one that emptied out into the crystal pool. Inside it, she could see faint images of her life- She and Link exploring the forest, she and Link playing the ocarina, and even the first time she met link. She smiled, remembering his face from back then. He was a sweet boy, but always stayed so distant from the other children. She finally broke through his shyness, being the first to talk to him. He was the first one she showed her special place to. He was the first to teach her song too.

Her heart ached a bit more. That song gave him the ability to talk to her whenever he wanted. She remembered him playing it the first chance he got, asking if she was alright. She was so excited that day, finally hearing his voice after ten long years. Sure, it was much deeper and older then before, but it still had that small hint of child in it. She knew right away it was him- after all, the only one she taught her song to was him.

He even trekked through the entire temple, riding it of the monsters that stalked within. She got to see him, and she was so happy. Only, she hadn't expected him to be older. She didn't know about his true heritage.

_I should have known he was hylian, _she thought, _his pointy ears, the sense that he was taller then everyone. How could I not have seen it?_

Her fingers traced along the ground, finding a smooth little pebble on the ground. She lifted it up, examining its smooth, flat surface. She looked back at the water, tossing the rock.

_Skip. Skip. Skip. _

Three times it had skipped. She sighed sadly. She and Link used to skip rocks together all time. She shook her head.

_That was the past,_She said, standing up now. Her bare feet touched the soft grassy ground. She couldn't be sad about it anymore. That was the past. Link was all grown up- he didn't do childish things anymore. He had a wife, a family. He was a hero, the hero of time. He had his own life- he chose his path. She chose hers.

She had to let go of the past. She had a future she had chosen for herself. She was Saria, the Sage of the Forest Temple, and he was Link, the Hero of Time. They both chose different paths- ones that would only cross when necessary. Saria turned her back, walking away from the silver pool, taking the path that led to her beautiful temple, made purely of stone and the trees themselves.

Though, through her many years of being immortal, nothing ever filled that missing gap in her heart- the one that used to be occupied by the very Hero of Time himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... first Legend of Zelda story... flame if you want it's kinda bad... but if I didn't get it out, I would have gone insane xD <strong>

**Anyway, I'm sorry, but I don't support ZeldaXLink, which is why Link married Malon (the best couple EVER.) It's more believable that way to be, with Zelda being a princess and he's some commoner (who is a hero too, but be reasonable- the only meet like what, three times?)**

**But that's not what this was about, so I will shut up, and ask if you PLEASE don't flame me _too _badly.**


End file.
